Is it too late
by SharonLouise
Summary: post butterflied GSR angst and Brass Sara friendship. What will Sara do now.
1. Chapter 1

IS IT TOO LATE?

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN EITHER CSI OR THE CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.

SPOILERS FOR BUTTERFLIED SEASON 4

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"It's sad isn't it, doc? Guys like us. Couple of middle aged men who've allowed their work to consume their lives.

The only time we ever touch other people is when we're wearing our latex gloves. We wake up one day and realize that for 50 years we haven't really lived at all. But then all of a sudden…. We get a second chance.

Someone young and beautiful shows up. Somebody we could care about. She offers us a new life with her.. But we have a big decision to make right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her.

I couldn't do it but you did. You risked it all and she showed you a wonderful life, didn't she? But then she took it away and gave it to somebody else,.. And you were lost. So you took her life. You killed them both and now you have nothing."

Laurie nods, "I'm still here."

"Are you?" Grissom answers.

Jim Brass looks across at his friend, shakes his head and leads Laurie out of the interview room. As he walks past the observation room he takes a quick peek hoping that nobody had seen or heard Grissom. No such luck. The one person who really didn't need to witness it was stood there, silent tears falling down her face.

Jim turned to the uniformed cop walking next to him.

"Get him out of here." He said. He waited until they were out of sight and then he walked into the room.

"Hey. Come on, lets get out of here." He told Sara, putting his arm across her shoulders.

Sara looked up at him and nodded letting him lead her away. She felt nothing but a deep emptiness. Brass led her to the locker room.

"Get your coat, I'll meet you outside, I've just got to get my cell from the office." He said turning away.

"Okay." Came Sara's quiet reply as she walked into the room.

Brass slowly walked down the corridor heading back to the interrogation rooms. He stood at the door, watching Grissom still sat where he had left him. Brass opened the door, entered and shut it behind him. He walked up and stood in front of Grissom.

"How do you feel now?" he asked. "I bet you feel real good, telling a murderer your feelings. Thing is Grissom he wasn't the only person to hear you. Well done, you have finally managed to destroy her." With that Brass turned and walked out of the room, not looking back to see the look of shock on Grissom's face.

Out in the car park, Sara was leaning against her car waiting for Brass to reappear. When he did, she opened the door and slid inside. Brass joined her, buckling his seatbelt.

"Where do you want to go? Sara asked as she started the car.

"Let's go back to mine. I've got some beer or JD if you want it." Brass told her. "If you don't that's fine too."

Sara took a quick look at him as she turned out of the labs car park.

"Thank you. You don't have to keep me company though. I'm fine, honestly." She told him.

Jim looked at her, taking in the sight shake of her hands and the red rimmed eyes.

"I know you're fine," he answered her, "but we haven't spent any time together talking for ages. It will be nice to catch up."

Sara kept her eyes on the road and just snorted. They drove along in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Sara couldn't believe that Grissom had just came out with that especially to a murderer. All she kept thinking was that she just was not worth the risk.

Brass just stared out of the window, thinking how much of a bastard Grissom was. In the space of a few minutes he had managed to destroy Sara. Jim just hoped that she wouldn't leave, although he wouldn't blame her at all if she did. After all what was left in Vegas for her. Grissom was the reason that she was here.

Sara pulled up in front of Brass's apartment block and turned the cars engine off.

"JD sounds good to me." She said as she got out of the car, followed by Brass. He reached for her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Good. I've got a spare room so you don't have to worry about getting home." He told her as they walked into his apartment.

Sara looked around the living room and sat down on the couch. She slipped off her boots and curled her legs up under her. Jim had disappeared into the kitchen to get the JD and the glasses.

"You want any ice?" he called through the open doorway.

"No, thanks. You've cleaned up in here since the last time I visited." Sara answered as Jim walked back into the room.

"I won't even bother to answer that!" he retorted as he set the JD and glasses down on the coffee table.

He wanted to sit on the couch next to Sara but he decided to give her the space she needed. He reached over and poured two generous measures into the glasses. He passed one over to Sara.

"Cheers."

They were sat quietly when the ring from Sara's cell phone disturbed them. She pulled it out from her pocket.

"Grissom. Should of guessed." She said.

Sara then went and did something she thought she would never be able to do to him. Sara turned her phone off and placed it gently on the coffee table.

"He's too late Jim."

TBC

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

If you like it please review and I will get more chapters up soon. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

IS IT TOO LATE part 2

DISCLAIMER AS BEFORE

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Jim stared at Sara as she placed her phone down. He had been concerned before but now he was worried very worried. He picked up his glass and took a slow sip.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"No." came back the curt reply.

Sara reached for her own drink which she proceeded to down in one, and then reaching for the bottle she helped herself to even more. It was going to be a long night. She was going to get pissed and then tomorrow, well tomorrow can look after itself. Sara sat there quietly drinking, this time more slowly, Jim watching her every move. She turned to look at him.

"You want me to talk, don't you?" she asked him finally.

"Sara, if you want to talk you can. What I want doesn't come in to it. I really want to go and bash somebody's head in but I won't ….. Yet!" Jim told her taking another sip of his drink.

"Thank you. But he's not worth it, just like I'm not." Sara said quietly.

"Well he's an ass. You are worth so much more."

They sat together wondering who would break the silence. Neither of them did, Jim's cell phone went off.

"It's Nick." Jim picked his phone up. "Brass."

"Hey Nick. What's up?"

"Oh is he? Well I've seen her so he doesn't need to worry. Not that he ever did."

"Do bears shit in the woods Nick? There's your answer yes she is fine and she will carry on being fine just as long as he stays away"

"Oh and tell him she's taking a few sick days and won't be in. Bye." With that Jim put his phone down. He looked at Sara.

"Well,?" Sara asked him.

"Apparently Grissom is looking for you. He didn't take too kindly to you turning your phone off. According to Nick he's gone all over the lab, and even to your apartment. He's also phoned all the guys seeing if you are there. Nick will pass on the message for me. Do you mind about me telling him that you are going on the sick?"

"No, it saves me doing it. I can't face him or work for that matter." Sara said emptying her glass again. She placed it down on the coffee table, and leaned back on the couch.

"Why do I let him do this to me Jim? Ever since I came here, I've let him treat me like shit. One minute he'd be great and I'd think yes we're back to how we used to be but then the next minute he treats me like a piece of dirt that he stepped in. I almost left before. Did you know that?"

"No. Why did you stay?" asked Jim wanting her to open up, maybe by doing so she'll feel better and realize it was Grissom who had the problem and not her.

"He sent me a plant. He made me believe all over again that maybe he did feel something for me. God how wrong was I?" Sara reached for her glass and refilled it again. "I asked him out for dinner once. It was just after the lab blew up, the only reason I got hurt then was because I was following him around to ask him. Shock horror he turned me down. He sat there and said that he didn't know what to do about this. That's when I told him that by the time he figures it out he'd be too late."

Jim shook his head, he knew his friend had a problem dealing with people but he didn't know that he was this bad.

"Why were you going to leave Sara? What would you have done?" he asked her.

"Lots of reasons, I just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't think about anybody or anything but his job. God, how long have I been a vegetarian? Years and he had the nerve to ask me to get rid of rotting meat! The nerve of the man!" Sara ranted on. "I was going to try out for the Quantico lab if that failed I'd always be able to go back to Frisco."

"Sara, did you mean it when you said that he was too late?"

"God I wish I could say yes, but I don't know Jim. Maybe, I just don't know."

"Sara, do you love him?" Jim asked knowing he was pushing her.

Sara was silent, thinking it over in her head. Did she still love Grissom? Or had he finally killed her love.

"I think I will always love him, hell I've been in love with him for over 10 years. But I don't think my loving him is enough. I now know that he will never take the risk and maybe it's for the best if I go."

With those words Sara finally burst into tears. Loud harsh sobs racking through her body. Jim got up from the chair he was sat in and moved next to her on the couch. He pulled her into his arms and let her sob.

"I do love him Jim, so much it hurts." Sara hiccupped through her tears.

"I know honey. Come on let's get you to bed so you can sleep. You can make any decisions tomorrow but Sara whatever you do, whether you decide to stay or go I will support you. It's your decision to make."

With that Jim led Sara down the hallway to the spare bedroom and watched as she fell on the bed. Within minutes she had fallen into a deep, drink induced sleep. Jim shut the door and went back to the living room and picked up his drink.

As he finished it there was a quiet knock at the door. He went and answered it, already knowing who was there.

"You are lucky I don't punch your lights out." He told him as he opened the door wider.

Grissom walked in.

"What the hell can I do Jim?"

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi


	3. Chapter 3

IS IT TOO LATE part 3

DISCLAIMER AS NORMAL NOTHING HAS CHANGED, STILL DON'T OWN THEM.

AN I am trying to look for a story I read on here but can't find it. In it Sara is pregnant, Grissom has to go away and Greg keeps Sara company. She then goes into labour. If anyone knows which story it is can they pm me or put it in a review. Thanks.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Grissom walked into Jim's living room and sat down heavily onto the couch. He looks at Sara's empty glass and turns to Jim.

"Is she still here?" he asks.

"Yes for now, but who knows about tomorrow." Jim tells him, while reaching for the JD. "You want one?"

Grissom nods, holding out Sara's glass. Jim fills it and then his own. He sits back in his chair, no way was he going to make this easy for Grissom.

"I've screwed up big time haven't I?" Grissom asks.

"Yes. I can't believe you hurt her like you do and what makes it worse is that she let you."

"What can I do Jim? She can't leave, I need her." Grissom stared into his glass before taking a sip.

"Well, have you ever tried talking to her? Have you ever told her why you think she isn't worth the risk of loosing your career?" Jim said, unkindly.

Grissom looked up, "It wasn't totally the risk of my career Jim. What if I did give in and have a relationship with her and it got out. People would say that she only got anywhere in her job because she slept with the boss. I couldn't do that to her."

"Oh." Jim was silent for a moment, sipping his drink thinking. God, he wished he could hate Grissom for hurting Sara but when he put it like that he couldn't.

"Do you care for her Gil?" he asked finally.

"If only I didn't. I would have let her leave years ago. You know she tried to, and all I did was send her a plant. God what an idiot I am. When I first saw her, I was captivated by her mind and her beauty, I think I fell in love there and then but I couldn't tell her. She was a student and young too young." Grissom shook his head at the memories, slowly drinking his JD.

Jim shook his head, he never knew his friend was capable of loving anything but his bugs, but through his behaviour he was going to loose Sara.

"Gil, I won't lie to you. I think you have totally blew it; I wouldn't be surprised if I wake up in the morning to a note saying goodbye. You have just hurt her more than ever before and believe me, you ass you've hurt her a lot before tonight!"

"I know." Whispered Grissom, reality finally hitting him. He had hurt her again and maybe he was finally too late.

"Jim, can I stay here? I think I need to talk to Sara before she leaves. I should tell her everything; lay all the cards on the table. At least then if she goes I know I did all I could."

Before Jim could answer, a small sound was heard from the doorway. Both Jim and Grissom looked up.

"Sara!" Grissom gasped.

"I've just got to use the bathroom, excuse me." Jim quickly stood up and left the room." Maybe you two should have a talk."

Sara walked in and sat down in the chair recently vacated by Jim. She looked across at Grissom.

"Did you mean it?" she asked him quietly.

Grissom looked down at his now empty glass, than he turned to Sara.

"Yes. I love you and I'm sorry I have hurt you. If it's too late I understand Sara. I should have told you a long time ago."

"Why now? What has made you decide to tell me now?" Sara asked him pinning him down with her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't want you to leave without you knowing how I feel."

Sara shook her head, "I was already to go, say goodbye to my friends and start over but now I don't know. Yes you have hurt me, but after just hearing you I can understand a little."

"Sara, please don't leave, don't let it be too late for us." Grissom pleaded in a small voice. "I love you."

Sara looked up at Grissom and saw the raw emotion in his eyes and she knew then that there was only one place she belonged. She stood up from the chair and knelt in front of Grissom, placing her hands on his knees.

"Grissom, Gil it's not too late. I love you too with all my heart."

The end


End file.
